


Part One: The Nanny

by Ford_Ye_Fiji



Series: Here Be Time Lords [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005), Mary Poppins (1964)
Genre: Addressing the strange and inexplicable appearance of Time Lords in the media, Gen, Gonna be a series, Mary is a Time Lady, slight angst ??, woot woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ford_Ye_Fiji/pseuds/Ford_Ye_Fiji
Summary: Umbrellas that talk and fly, carpet bags that are bigger on the inside, and an ageless woman. Magic? Perhaps...Arthur C. Clarke — 'Magic's just science that we don't understand yet.'





	Part One: The Nanny

Mary Poppins straightened her hat and opened her umbrella. She had taught another child the rights and wrongs of the world and now it was time to take her leave. She nodded and floated off as the poor brunette girl cried mournfully and waved goodbye. 

After settling on her usual cloud, Mary calmly set her bag down. She took a moment to admire the view of the city below stretching off across into the blazingly colored horizon before she stepped into her familiar carpet bag. 

The cool metal floor greeted her and Mary sighed. She had had to leave the girl. There was always more children that needed her help. Now where too next? The weather would turn in 1919 or maybe the winter previously... Of course, she had to be careful where she turned up or else she might meet herself and that would be a bit of a paradox. Mary sighed and placed her hat on the hat stand and strode to the cheerful looking console. 

Mary hummed 'Supercalifradlisticexpealidocious' softy and her ship hummed cheerfully back. She rather liked to call it 'her ship.' After all 'Time And Relative Dimensions In Space' was a bit of a mouthful to say. Of course, after that 'Doctor' and his granddaughter had petitioned to change the name to TARDIS, it was a bit easier to swallow. 

Mary sat primly down on the jump seat and smoothed her hair back. Juniper had been an absolute jewel. Wonderful manners, a pleasing disposition, and always looking on the bright side of things. 

Even being an adopted child in an impersonal household had not wavered the girl's faith. She had fixed the poor family, oh yes, and Juniper did not need her anymore. She had to leave then, after all, what was a Time Lady to do? Was she to live there till Juniper grew up? Preposterous! Oh, how she was envious of that 'Doctor.' He had married and had children and his children had children. She was just an old maid who wandered the earth helping children because she did not have any herself. 

In fact that was what had driven her specifically to the earth. The desire to have children and help the poor dears. Mary clutched her sonic umbrella tighter. 

A silent tear slipped down the nanny's face and she wiped it away quickly. Practically perfect people never permitted sentiment to muddle their thinking. She had work to do.


End file.
